elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenassa
Jenassa is a Dark Elf assassin and a possible follower who can be hired for 500 . She can be found in the The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun.Savos aron likes dragons If the player wears the Amulet of Mara, Jenassa becomes a marriage candidate. When married, Jenassa opens a Shop, and gives the player a profit of 100 Septims a day, which adds up every day it is not collected. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. Follower Jenassa has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the player. She is a mercenary and charges the standard 500 to recruit each time unless your race is Dunmer, she is a Blade, or the Dragonborn's wife. When dismissed, she lingers in the shadow of the archway between the Wind District and the Cloud District or, if married, to the home you have chosen for her. She has a dark, murderous nature and has no qualms with any similar tendencies present in her employer; she will not interfere with any crime you intend to commit when she is following you, and can even be ordered to attack almost anyone, including Hold guards. She can be recruited into the Blades, and is also a potential marriage candidate. Both will waive any subsequent recruitment fees; however, you must first have paid for her services at least once in the past for either of these to become available. Skills Janessa is skilled in Archery, Light Armor, One-Handed, Block and Sneak. She can use Bows, Shields with One-Handed weapons and Light Armor quite effectively. She is also one of the very few followers who can and will dual wield weapons as a first choice in combat. She can be quite deadly when dual wielding enchanted swords. She possesses no known magical abilities. She can wear both heavy armor and light armor, but prefers light armor. (She will equip Ebony Mail only if no better light armor is present in her inventory.) She will equip the weapon with the highest base damage for melee, although when working with two weapons with the same base damage, she seems to take into account the power of any enchantments placed on them, (e.g. she will use a weapon that deals 12 points of Fire damage over one that only does 10). She can equip most types of arrows, although she seems to only require one of them to have an endless supply, (confirmed with Ebony, Dwarven, Steel and Elven Arrows, but not with Glass Arrows). Like other followers that use bows, she will pick up stray arrows and use them. If the player wants her to use higher level arrows the others will have to be removed from her inventory. She also uses enchanted bows if given to her, (the visual of her may not show it even though the target shows their effect). She also will use a staff, and can, like some other followers, dual wield with them. As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace your current follower with a required person for the quest, she will have to be re-hired for another 500 . This fee will be waived if you meet certain conditions, in which case she will re-join you for free. Quotes *"I thought about becoming a bandit. I decided I liked clean clothes and fresh mead." *"Nerevar guide me!" *"I am the shadow at your back" *"It is a lonely thing, facing all the dangers of Skyrim by yourself. Come and find me if you decide that you miss my companionship." *"Walk always in shadows, so that you will see your foes before they see you." *"So many shadowy corners to strike from! I could learn to like this place!" *"We're one of the same kind, you and I. I'm glad to have met you." *"It is strange to think that these chambers were once home to the ancient Nords." (NOTE: She has been known to say this in caves as well, in circumstances that do not apply to the statement.) *"Few would dare to trespass in these ruins. What you lack in wisdom, you make up for in courage." *"As we walk these stone passages, we delve into the very bones of the earth." *"These earthen passages do not agree with me. I already miss the wind and sky." *"The fewer of these mines we venture into, the happier I'll be." *"I wonder how many poor souls have lost their lives working these tunnels." *"Damn, that's quite a sight." (When viewing the Oculory in Mzulft, Mikrul Gauldurson's Crypt in Folgunthur, the Eldergleam Sanctuary or any other spectacular areas of dungeons). *"I hope you're not expecting a thank you." (After being healed with a spell) Dwemer Quotes Jenassa also makes observations and comments about the Dwemer whilst in their ruins. *"These ruins are all that remain of the Dwemer." *"There are scholars in Cyrodiil who have dedicated their lives to discovering the mystery of the Dwemer's disappearance." *''Dwemer ruins, the people under the mountains. All gone now.'' Notes Jenassa uses the same form of address, (Sera), that Melisi Daren, (also a female Dunmer), uses at Battlehorn Castle. Bugs * If you do the Companions quest Proving Honor, where Farkas becomes your Shield Brother, Jenassa disappears for an indeterminate amount of time and may or may not return to the Drunken Huntsman where she was found. (After I experienced this bug I found her, along with multiple copies of Louis Letrush and Saadia by the Whiterun Stables. However, this was after the Battle for Whiterun which is when I first noticed the three disappeared characters there. * Jenassa may lose her armor after a fight (experienced in the main quest after fighting Alduin for the first time). The armor cannot be found nearby and she seems to lack the ability to put new armor on (except for armor such as gauntlets, boots and helmets. * Even when given a higher powered bow Jenassa seems to always use her default. This problem doesn't seem to change when enchanted bows are given. It is possible to get her to equip a better bow, but in combat she will revert to her default bow. Forsworn bows seem to work as upgrades for most followers though, and can be upgraded as well as enchanted to make for a decent attack. Note that giving a follower a forsworn bow WILL depleat the arrows out of their inventory. *After you marry Jenassa, and telling her that you'd like her to stay at her house, she will disappear and not be found at her proper place at the Drunken Huntsman. *After marrying Jenassa, if she disappears and cannot be found at the Huntsman or your house she may be located in the backyard of the Snow-Shod Manor in Riften. * Janessa may switch back to her default armor during a wedding ceremony. She may also leave the wedding abruptly. To resolve this, engage in dialogue with her and re-hire her as a follower. This should allow the marriage to complete. To change her armor back, simply open the item swap menu, remove the desired armor, and place it back in her inventory. *On PC versions, her pathfinding seems rather poor compared to other followers; She tends to walk right into you pushing you out of your position, enough to make you to fall down cliffs or other dangerous locales. However, many players have used her on console versions without this problem. ru:Дженасса Category:Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters